Halloween Tales Of Doom
by Emogirl10590
Summary: This is a Halloween twisted tale spoof of invader Zim. Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde. And let's not forget Charlie Brown and slender man. MY OC is involved. In Halloween fun. Don't forget to review.


Halloween Tales Of Doom

Written by Ashley Shewell

Theme intro of Invader Zim. This time the opener in a Halloween spooky theme.

At Dib's house. Dib is sitting on a couch watching Haunted Spooky Tales From The Rail marathon. (Tales From The Crypt reference) not bothering to even think about going to Torque Smacky's Halloween party. He's got there lazily on the couch wearing his blue jeans, his usual boots and a black T-shirt is Swollen Eyeballs symbol on. The TV is blaring and talking about what next story the Spookier was going to tell next.

The Spookier: (evil laugh) well my pretties, our next story is about a young boy with a enormous head. Who's trying to convince his friends that the new classmate is an alien. Well I just hope this boy doesn't go over… (eyes shifting back and forth, and eyes back to the camera from the television) his enormous head. (evil laugh)

Dib: (in a lazy pose on the couch) Hn, where have I heard that from? (shrugging his shoulders) all well this is like a pretty good story anyway. (My note: it is your life. You moron.)

Soon as Dib got really comfortable on the couch the doorbell rang. Dib grunted, and try his best to get off the couch and head towards the door. He grabbed the bowl of candy and open the door.

The group of kids: tricks-or-treats

Dib: (trying to be nice) here you go kids, experimental candy made by Prof. Membrane. Now be careful when you eat that you might grow a third leg. (murmur softly to himself) if you know what I mean.

The group with kids: (a discuss) eeeeeuuuu! that's gross (then they threw the candies at Dib's enormous head)

Dib: (in a board tone) so far being nice. I hate passing out candy.

He shut the door and walked back to the couch. As soon as he sat down the doorbell rang once again. Dib side and rose back up again heading towards the door. He heard a muffled sound coming through the door singing trick-or-treat with a smell feets. As soon as Dib open the door, Janet barged right in still singing a weird Halloween song. Following right behind her was none other than Zim. He was not really in the mood at entering his enemies house. Janet was wearing a purple witch's dress. Then went up to her knees. And the ends of the dress had crinkles up and down from the dress, including the sleeves. She also wore a old tater witch's hat, that didn't match the outfit. Zim was wearing his usual disguise, also wearing his favorite black and red striped long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots. Dib was stunned that his best friend and his enemy barged into his house without his permission. As they came through the door Zim was very upset and started bitching.

Zim: (renting) I still have no idea why, why do we have to go to the Dib-humans shelter unit? I have to go back to my house to protect it from the Halloween-weenies.

Janet: (waving Zim off) don't worry about it. I put a note on the door.

Meanwhile at Zim's house. The front of the door, where the men's room symbol should be on the front. Was a tiny sticky note on the door that says: sorry there are no candies here. And on the bottom of the note was a little mean smiley face.

Back to Dib's house.

Dib: (annoyed) what the hell are you two doing here?

Janet: (in a sweet tone) what! Can a girl celebrate Halloween with her two best friends?

Zim and Dib both looked at each other, then there was a dramatic pause. The next moment they were bursting out laughing.

Janet: (not amused) what is so damn funny?

Dib: (dying down his laughter) let's just say me in Zim's first Halloween together wasn't so pleasant. Let's just say it was kind of over my enormous head. (My note: that's right moron, copy something from TV why don't you…. Dum ass)

At this moment nobody laughed at his joke.

Zim: (suspected look) I highly doubt that Dib-human. It was mostly, in your enormous head. ( evil laugh) (My note: let Zim do the big headed jokes from now on.)(PS I also do support Dib. Don't judge my snap the comments are just side jokes.)

Dib gave Zim an dark glare. They look back at Janet.

Dib: besides, I thought you would be at Smacky's party?

Janet: (shrugged) I didn't feel like going to his party. Besides he's a jerk.

Zim: (his arms folded) I wasn't invited.

Dib: (glaring back) we're never invited to anything. (after that sentence Zim evilly glaring back to him)

Janet: (shook her head smile at the boys) that's why we're going to have our own little party.

Dib: (brow raised) is that why you barged in here?

Zim: (his signature look) is that why you drag me here?

Janet: (nodded with an agreement then giggled) well then, what shall we do first? Watch some scary movies? Tell scary stories? Come on boys let's get into the Halloween spirit.

Zim and Dib both looked at each other with a smirk. And then look back at Janet, then they shrugged with a agreement.

Dib: (walking back towards the couch while Zim and Janet follow suit) well I was watching Haunted Spooky Tales From The Rail. Do you think that will be a start?

Janet sat down onto the floor while Zim satin an armchair is right behind Janet.

Janet: (shrugged)I don't know? I don't really like the Spookier. That bastard still owes me some money after 30 years.

Dib and Zim: (looking at Janet with weird looks on their faces) WHAT!

Janet: (eyes shifting) Um….. Never mind (she waved off)

The next moment the lights began to flicker, then shot off completely. Nothing but darkness, the next second someone screamed like a little girl. A very short yelp a kind of sound like.

Zim: (sounding superior but a little shaken from the power out) don't worry Janet.

Janet: that wasn't me.

Dib: sorry that was me. My bad.

Zim and Janet: (murmured at the same time with a annoyance) idiotic human

The next moment where the TV was, the wall suddenly flip over and then a fireplace was there already let.

A voice out of nowhere: hello kids

Everyone jumped as a clash of lightning flash into the room. Behind the couch stood Prof. Membrane.

Dib: (side of relief) oh, dad is just you.

Prof. Membrane: (being his usual booming self) yes son it is me! And I apologize for the power out children. But it seems my latest experiment seem to me the house have no power. I see the backup generator works. (dramatically pointing to the fireplace)

Janet: (looking at the fireplace with amazement) wow! Mr. M, that seems very green of you. Taking something old and classic, such as a fireplace to make great source of light.

The professor nodded with an agreement. Prof. Membrane: it also since I have to fix the power I just hope you kids are pretty okay in the dark.

Janet: (excited) that's okay, besides this will be a great way to tell scary stories.

The professor nodded his head once again and waved and walked off.

Zim: (pouting like a little girl) Zim does not want to hear spooky scary stories. That Zim seems not interested in.

Dib: (rolling his eyes) would you be happy if it has you in it? (murmurs softly) you little spoiled bratty alien. (crossing his arms)

Zim nodded in protests.

Janet: (having a idea) that sounds like a interesting challenge. I'll start off, I called this tale…..

This screen faded to black for only a couple of seconds in opened a title sequence:

* * *

**Janet Bule © Ashley Shewell  
Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez**

**This will be kind of like the classic Simpsons Halloween Type episode. in future note it's also a spoof story. I hope you like the opener**

.. don't forge to review


End file.
